


Days

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Percival, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Pining, percival is just an idiot in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: When Percival Graves realized he had fallen in love it was too late. He used to think he was immune to that kind of “stuff” and didn’t question his own behavior even when he found himself smiling after meeting the shy magizoologist for the first time.





	Days

When Percival Graves realized he had fallen in love it was too late. He used to think he was immune to that kind of “stuff” and didn’t question his own behavior even when he found himself smiling after meeting the shy magizoologist for the first time.

He was a man of rules; there wasn’t nothing more important to him than to follow them. But Newt came into his life; he took Percival’s hand and showed him around the case, and the Director noticed the passion and love behind every word that came out of the wizard’s mouth. He saw the light on those eyes every time a creature approached them and Percival Graves understood there were more important things than rules and protocol.

After that he signed dozens of permits, he allowed Newt to keep every creature they found in the different cases they worked on and endured Picquery’s scolding afterwards.

He knew it had taken time for Newt to have taken over his life the way he did, he was aware that he was not easy to deal with; Percival had thought it was better to keep his distance from others, he had thought it’d be easy not to get attached and yet one of Newt’s shy smiles was enough to make him forget about professionalism and boundaries.

The days were better when Newt was happy, fed and inside Percival’s office reading, walking around talking to Pickett or even babbling at the Director about his Nundu or Dougal or any other creature even though Percival had told him he didn’t have time to talk. Newt was a distraction and sometimes his babbling made Percival waste his time, but he listened anyway and every single time, no matter what. It made his days.

But Newt had to travel constantly, Percival understood, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Because the days without Newt were almost painful for him; his aurors avoided him because he was grumpier than usual, he closed his door and worked until Picquery had to yank him away from his own desk at night and kick him out MACUSA.

Then, when Newt finally came back, Percival took his time to check if he was completely fine before pulling him towards his chest.

Before Newt he had no idea what it was to miss someone like that, he didn’t know what it was to worry about someone to the point of wanting to pull out his own hair. Not because he didn’t have anyone to worry about before, he used to, but none of the people in his family lacked of sense of self preservation. Newt was a unique case; he believed all the creatures were fluffy kittens and his own definition of dangerous was completely different from the rest of the world’s.

Percival didn’t know he was lonely until he realized a day with Newt’s wild presence, the warm sound of his laughter and even with the mess the Niffler made every time he tried to steal something from his office; that was much better than a peaceful and productive day working alone.

But Percival Graves didn’t recognized the signs until he started to crave for more hours with Newt, until it wasn’t enough and the house he had lived all his life suddenly seemed huge just for one person to live in.

He didn’t realize until he woke up one morning on his bed and looked at all the empty space next to him and started to imagine a life with Newt Scamander.

It was too late; he was so into deep he knew it was something he couldn’t move on from easily. He didn’t want to anyway.

But Percival Graves was scared of doing something about it. He didn’t want to lose Newt and the possibility of him walking away because he didn’t feel the same was terrifying.

He decided to leave things like that, but now that he knew it was even more difficult for him to act normally around Newt, especially when he caught someone trying to flirt with his magizoologist.

It was almost a nightmare to stop himself from doing something stupid, especially because his jealousy was more than evident for his aurors.

And then a wizard came from England with some of the Ministry’s aurors, clamming being the Director of the department of Magical Creatures; it was evident Newt and him got along and were basically perfect for each other. Percival never felt the need to hex another wizard only for smiling like he did just then. The worst thing was that the man seemed interested and was trying to convince Newt to go back to England with him to work in the Ministry.

Percival almost bared his teeth at him.

Fortunately, Newt told him he wanted to stay in New York, which calmed him down a little bit, but it wasn’t enough to shake off the idea in his head that he could lose Newt.

So Percival Graves decided to start wooing Newt, the problem was that he was completely oblivious to those kind of things. Percival gifts were mistaken for reminders of their friendship and his invitations to dinner turned into disastrous reunions with the whole Department or with the Goldsteins because Newt always invited more people.

Percival even began to think he was being kindly turned down until Queenie told him he should keep trying.

Then one day when he couldn’t take it anymore, when Newt was hugging Dougal because he was not feeling well and Percival had decided to leave the report behind because it was impossible to concentrate with Newt looking so kind and beautiful…

And then, instead of a well planned and romantic confession Percival just blurted out all he was thinking at the moment.

“Move in with me?” He asked and couldn’t stop himself even after looking at Newt’s surprised expression. “Please? Because I’m in love with you and I’d like to wake up every morning by your side.”

A groan escaped from his lips just after finishing his babbling and Percival facepalmed himself.

“I’d love to, Percy.” He was ready to apologise when those words stopped him cold and made him look up again.

“What?” He asked, but then Newt, face bright red, leaned over his desk and kissed his forehead.

“I love you too.”

Percival slept that night with both his arms wrapped around Newt and made a mental note to do anything to keep things that way.


End file.
